


Boyfriend Material

by Clytia



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angry Sex, Childhood Friends, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Kim Joonmyun | Suho, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Jealousy, Makeup Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 12:43:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7574470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clytia/pseuds/Clytia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongdae doesn’t meet his girlfriend to his friends because he is afraid that she will like them more. Where Jongdae has a few self-esteem issues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boyfriend Material

**Author's Note:**

> Joonmyun is demisexual in this fic. There is also shameless smut in the end, and I feel like a pile of garbage. I finally get why authors get drunk. I am so embarrassed right now.
> 
> 12/11/2016 Update to correct some grammar mistakes.

“Jongdae why can’t I meet them?”

“They are busy today” he answered, not raising his eyes from his papers as he heard Joonmyun exhaling loudly.

“Again?” she asked, obvious that she didn't believe him. “Your friends are _always_  busy. How do you manage to meet them exactly?”

“Joonmyun…” Jongdae sighed and finally looked at her.

“You know, if I didn’t know you better, I would guess that you don’t want me to meet them,” she said with a soft voice, which he knew that underneath was not solf at all. “Why?” she continued, “Is there a reason why you hide them?” She paused. “Or, you are hiding _me_.”

“What? No!”

“Kim Jongdae, are you embarrassed of me?” she asked rage obvious in her voice, something that he was honestly not very used to even though he knew her since he could remember. Jongdae was in deep trouble.

Joonmyun and he were neighbors since they were infants. Their mothers used to joke how nice it would be to end up together and be in-laws someday, and both of them denied it with passion. Jongdae was not in love with a girl. Gross. At least five year old Jongdae wasn’t. Because thirteen year old Jongdae would be crazy not to be in love with _the_ Kim Joonmyun. The kindest and most beautiful girl in the world. A bit messy for a girl, but so sweet and adoringly embarrassing and not to mention, one that could deal with his nagging. A very important trait. Jongdae was so in love that it physically pained him.

He doubted that Joonmyun was too though. At least she didn't seem to be interested in guys, because he wasn't so sure that he would be able to handle that. He had thought that maybe she liked girls, but she never showed any signs, and he knew that she would tell him. And he didn’t want to be that kind of guy that destroys the most beautiful friendship by developing feelings about the other.

Jongdae respected Joonmyun and he would never blame her for not wanting him. He wasn’t that confident and the last thing he wanted was to make things uncomfortable between them. So, he once tried to get a girlfriend. It did not end up good.

“So?” Joonmyun pressured, crooking slightly her neck. “Are you hiding me for a reason?”

Jongdae suddenly felt hot. “No…” he whispered and winced with how fake his reply sounded. He was never a good liar when it mattered.

Joonmyun blinked. “What’s going on?”

“I…” he stammered. “It’s that… I promise that I am not embarrassed about you,” he finally said. “On the contrary. You are too good-”

“Jongdae,” she interrupted, placing her hair behind her ears, a habit she had when she was nervous. “What is this really about?”

Jongdae exhaled and pinched his nose.

Honesty it was just that. Joonmyun was too perfect. Too perfect for him. Her shiny black hair somehow managed to make her face glow, her features so angelic that sometimes when he woke up beside her, he believed that he had woken up in paradise. She was a beauty. And he was not.

Jongdae didn’t deserve her.

He felt that _she could do so much better_.

She could have a better man within her first try.

He could see how those guys on the streets looked at him.

They all probably thought that she pitied him.

And his new college friends….

They were all so damn handsome.

The thought that Joonmyun might think that one of his friends is better-looking than him, more of her 'type', made him sick with jealousy.

But damn it, he couldn’t just hide his girlfriend forever. He trusted her.

“Okay,” he breathed. “We can meet them tomorrow.”

“Really?” she asked with obvious surprise.

“Yes,” he concluded and tried to convince himself that he would not regret it.

 

[….]

 

“Jongdae-hyung!” Sehun said, obviously excited, when he noticed him entering their usual restaurant. “How are y- Who is that?”

Jongdae cleared his voice while Joonmyun smiled shyly behind him. All his friends stopped talking and looked at the couple. Joonmyun being dressed up like a doll did not help at all.

“Um, guys, this is my girlfriend, Joonmyun. Joonmyun, these are my friends.”

“Oh my god, who would have thought that Jongdae has such a pretty girlfriend!” Baekhyun was the first one to talk and Jongdae instantly felt his blood running cold. Joonmyun looked at him worryingly and squished his hand.

Of course Baekhyun meant no harm, he only wanted to make a compliment. But all Jongdae could hear was the echo of his words. Who would imagine that _he_ has such an amazing girlfriend?

“Nice to meet you Joonmyun-noona!” Chanyeol said, resembling a puppy, and Jongdae looked Joonmyun for possible signs. Chanyeol was tall, handsome, with a bright personality and a voice that most girls loved to hear. What would Joonmyun think of him?

Joonmyun just smiled politely again, her fake smile that he knew too well on her lips. Was something wrong?

“Are you okay?” he whispered to her ear while they took their seats.

Joonmyun looked at him, again with obvious concern. “Are _you_ okay?” she retorted. “You are so stiff. Are these guys really your friends?” she hissed.

Jongdae widened his eyes. “Of course they are!” he insisted. “I just… I didn’t feel like going out tonight, that’s all. It will pass with souju-”

“Don’t drink,” she said, voice calm but tone demanding. “If you were not feeling like going out today, you should have told me so. I wouldn’t have pressured you to-”

Jongdae laughed. _His mean laugh._

“ _You_ are the one who insisted to come here tonight, _not_ me. I don’t think you would have taken it very well if I cancelled. _Again_.”

Joonmyun had a shocked expression on her face that he doubted if it suited her. “Me? If you stopped acting so weird about this whole thing, maybe I wouldn’t have pressured you! Maybe if you finally told me what you think-”

“You don’t need to know what I think, Joonmyun, you don’t always have to control everything!”

Joonmyun's eyes turned ice cold and Jongdae froze on his seat. She stared for a few seconds, the silence in the table apparent now, and in a moment she grabbed her jacket and purse and left the restaurant.

The table was still quiet, all eyes on him.

“Are you a fucking idiot, Kim Jongdae?” Kyungsoo said and Jongdae felt like dying.

 

[…]

 

Joonmyun remembered the exact moment when she first felt jealous about Jongdae. And embarrassingly for her, it was when he got his fist girlfriend. She remembered how casually he mentioned that he had asked a girl out from a class above. How her heart stopped for some seconds. How she forced a smile and said “ _Really Jongdae? I am so happy about you!_ ” and missed the way Jongdae flinched at her words.

They were cold with each other for a while. Jongdae had to be with his girlfriend, who apparently didn’t want him to have female friends. They still walked together on their way to school and back, an awkward silence between them. Joonmyun remembered how she wondered if those two had already kissed. If Jongdae gave her that smile too. She had heard that his girlfriend was experienced too, her previous boyfriend older than her. What if she pressured Jongdae to do something that he didn’t want to? What if she hurt him and then throw him away?

Joonmyun hadn’t realized her feelings about her best friend until then. No matter how much she denied it, she didn’t only care about Jongdae getting hurt. She wanted his first kiss to be hers. She didn’t want any other girl to touch him. Or hurt him. And it went way further than just caring about a friend. She was not used to such feelings.

The day he told her that he would spend the night at his girlfriend’s house, she collapsed in a way that still made her cringe. She froze on the sidewalk, while he kept walking and when he turned to look what happened to her, her eyes were watering, the strong air giving a dramatic effect to the whole scene and Jongdae looked at her, face shocked.

“Joon-” he said and tried to touch her forearm, but she took a step back. “What-”

“You are so stupid,” she chocked and she started running towards her house, feeling like an idiot for never realizing what she had in front of her.

Jongdae didn’t follow her.

 

 

[…]

 

 

Joonmyun was now crying in her dorm bed, glad that her roommate was out for the weekend. Stupid Jongdae. Stupid,  _stupid_ Jongdae.

He _never_  yelled at her. Yes of course they fought, of course they bickered, but they didn’t yell at each other. They weren’t that type of couple.

Was she the one to blame? Maybe she shouldn’t have pressured him to meet his friends. Maybe she should have allowed him to take things at his own pace. Maybe she did need to have control over everything and Jongdae was right.

“Joonmyun?” a knock on her door made her sit up. “Joonmyun it’s me. Open up please.”

She sniffled.

“Joonmyun I am sorry. Please open up, I really want to talk about this. I… it’s my fault, let me explain.” His voice sounded broken and Joonmyun felt like crying all over again.

 

 

[…]

 

 

Jongdae did come by her house around evening.

Maybe her mother let him in, because suddenly, he was in her room, standing there awkwardly, while she was covered under heavy blankets.

After a silence, she was the first one to talk, her voice rasp. “Weren’t you supposed to be at your girlfriend’s?”

Jongdae flinched. “Yes,” he answered. “But I didn’t go.” He paused. “I broke up with her.”

Joonmyun removed the cover from her head, realizing quickly how cold the air was. “What?”

“I broke up with her,” he repeated.

“I heard it. But why-”

“I wasn’t in love with her,” he breathed quickly like he was struggling with something. “Actually I never liked her, I only asked her out because I wanted to forget someone else.”

Joonmyun looked at him.

“Hell, if we are already like this, it’s no different if you know or not,” he decided, talking more to himself than her. “I… I am in love with you.”

Joonmyun’s world stopped, something that he probably took as hesitation.

“I get it, please... don’t freak out. I don’t expect anything. I just… I really feel like an idiot now. I… I should probably leave-”

“Wait, Jongdae.”

He stopped his steps and turned to face her, his expression not revealing his feelings at all.

She bit her lips and sat up from her bed. Cautiously, she took a few steps towards him, closing the distance between them. Jongdae visibly tensed by her actions.

“Joon what are you-”

Her first kiss was a simple one. A chaste one. And she decided to give it to Jongdae. It was Jongdae’s kiss. Who was now opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

“Shut up,” she whispered and hugged him, him taking a few seconds to hug her back.

“I missed you so much,” she continued and sniffled loudly.

“Hey, don’t get my new sweater dirty,” he joked.

It was not the first time she hit him. It was the first time thought that she punched him and then kissed him.

“Are you sure?” Jongdae whispered to her while they cuddled on her bed, Joonmyun refusing to let him go. “Don’t do this if you don’t want it please. Don’t do this because you pity me or-”

Joonmyun looked at him with those eyes. “Jongdae. Do you pass me for that kind of person, that would do that only to not hurt your feelings?” she asked, her tone stern but putting across her message.

“No,” Jongdae sighted and she felt his arms hugging her a bit more tightly than before. She liked it.

 

 

[…]

 

 

Joonmyun opened her door hesitatingly, not letting him get inside. Jongdae looked devastated.

“Joonmyun-”

“No," she interrupted him. “I'm sorry that I acted this way. You were right to get upset, but you shouldn’t have yelled at me. And especially in front of other people,” she said, her voice quivering.

Jongdae looked at her with something like guilt in his eyes. “No. I'm sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong. And I shouldn’t have yelled at you, that was so terrible that I can’t… Oh my god, I'm a mess,” he said and covered his face with his palms. “Can I get in?”

“No…”

“Joon-”

“What’s going on with you? You’re acting weird these days,” she whispered. “You’re not… you’re not the Jongdae I know.”

Jongdae seemed lost at her words. He looked around him, trying to think of what to say. But honesty was the only way he knew that would get him out of this. Joonmyun was his best friend, the only person who could really get him, and maybe forgive him. Even when he didn’t feel like he deserved to be forgiven.

“I… I am having a few confident issues lately,” he admitted. “I don’t feel that good about myself and…” he bit his lip, “I heard some comments the other day when we went to that concert that you are… too much for me.”

Joonmyun widened her eyes, not believing what she was hearing.

“That you are too pretty for me,” he chuckled trying not to show how vulnerable he felt.

“Jongdae don’t-”

“So it’s all my fault,” he concluded. “I was jealous. I thought that maybe you would like my friends more than me. You saw how handsome they were. Believe me, it’s not that I don’t trust you. It’s that… I feel worthless, I guess. Maybe _you do_ deserve better-”

“Jongdae shut up,” she breathed and then dragged him inside her room, her strength taking him by surprise.   

"I am in love with those moles on your neck," she whispered as she pushed him into the closed door, her hand creeping above his stomach. Jongdae shuddered as he could suddenly feel her wet breath on his right ear, her hair smelling amazingly as always.

"I am in love with these mischievous eyes," she continued and he grabbed her waist like he needed something to lean on. "This gorgeous jawline..." she breathed, "and this mouth." Her hand finally touched skin, light as a butterfly and he shuddered. "Do you know how good this mouth looks when you go down on me?"

Jongdae moaned and Joonmyun finally kissed him, her lips overpowering his, trying to convenience him that she was right. She loved everything about him and him as whole.

"Joonmyun, I..." he tried to interrupt her kiss, but she looked him with these eyes, that got so mischievous only for him to see. He couldn't possibly resist that.

"Why don't you put this pretty mouth of yours _to use_?" she asked.

“Are we seriously gonna have make-up sex right now?” Jongdae laughed and followed her towards her bed. Joonmyun turned to face him. She lifted her shirt above her, remaining only with her bra and her skirt. Jongdae swallowed.

“Well I do kinda want to prove you that I love you,” she said “and I am too frustrated to just sit down and baby you with words. So just fuck me.”

“Okay, I’ll never get used to you talking like this,” he joked, removing his own shirt too and trying to play if off cool. Joonmyun raised an eyebrow, her expression stern. Suddenly she was by his side again, forcing him to look at the other side of the room, where a mirror was.

Jongdae looked at them, Joonmyun looking tiny in comparison to him, resting her head to his shoulder and biting her lip.

“Still feeling insecure?” she teased.

“You're so mean!”

She smiled and stood in front of him, her eyes scanning his torso and arms and finally his obvious bulge. Jongdae felt self-conscious. He was not used to be treated this way by his girlfriend.

“You perv,” he shrieked and tried to cover himself. His ears were burning.

Joonmyun clucked and played with a strand of her hair.

“What? Can’t I look at my handsome boyfriend? You’ve got an impressive pack of abs from what I can see. And your arms-”

“Joonmyun, you don’t have to boost my ego to-”

“I want to,” she interrupted. “And why not? You are so… fit. Any girl would dream to be under those.”

“Joonmyun~” he whined.

“It’s the truth,” she insisted and came closer, this time caressing his abs. “Do you think that I can’t get jealous? Or that I am oblivious to the way other girls look at you? Remember last year when we went on vacations?” she whispered in his ear, her voice sounding seductive and he nodded. “Do you remember what we did on that beach, on our last day there?”

“How can I forget,” he laughed but felt his heart beating louder.

“That girl… the one with the blonde hair… She was eating you alive.”

“What-? No-”

“Oh my God, you are so dense,” she laughed and then made him look at her eyes. “You were too busy trying to annoy me to notice how she looked at you. You think that I lured you to the sea just to make you shut up?” she chucked. “Oh honey, I can handle your whines. I just wanted to show her who _really_ has you. Has _this,_ ” and she grabbed his bulge.

“Oh my god Joonmyun, what the-”

“Don’t talk.” She removed her bra and then bended, taking off her panties too, remaining only with her short, fluffy light blue shirt. Jongdae gulped. She smirked.

“But I don’t know,” she continued. “Maybe I’ll change my mind about you if you don’t put these,” she pointed at his biceps, “to work.”

Jongdae smirked and raised an eyebrow. Joonmyun seemed like she lost it for a second, her eyes getting incredibly big. Oh boy, she just realized what she got herself into.

“You bet.”

[…]

 

Joonmyun was pushed into the wall, Jongdae’s strong arms supporting her weight, and she felt so light for a moment that it turned her on. Her head titled back, giving him a view of her pale neck, inviting him to plant kisses. And Jongdae did.

He kissed the side of her throat, her hair getting in his way, but not bothering him, not really. He could smell hints of her perfume that she usually forgot to wear, but still he could identify it anywhere. It was her smell, light and in some way fresh like she was just outside in the garden.

She grabbed his hair, forcing him to move down and he excitedly caught her right nipple in his mouth, making her gasp, the grip on his hair getting tighter. His hand hovered over her skirt, playing a little with the ruffles and then he slipped it underneath, instantly feeling that she wore nothing inside.

It wasn't that he didn’t know what she wanted, as he requested for permission, but he always did that. Always looked at her the moment he touched her and asked her if it was okay to move on. Joonmyun didn’t even mock him for it, always giving a nod even if she was the one who initiated everything.

Jongdae looked at her from above and met her dark eyes, under heavy lashes. She nodded, biting her lip and he smirked as he finally touched her, feeling how wet he was. For him. _Only him_.

“Will you stop teasing me?” she asked breathless and he decided that that was the moment to go straight to her clit. She moaned.

“You said something sweetheart?” he teased and Joonmyun groaned. He captured her lips again, this time taking full control and deciding that Joonmyun was wet enough to add a finger. She always needed a bit of preparation and a stretch before sex, otherwise she hurt and he felt guilty. Sometimes it even crossed his mind that she liked a bit of pain, but he was uncomfortable continuing it without really having talked about it.

So, he added just one finger for the beginning, Joonmyun moving her hips gently, while her legs were wrapped around his waist. Jongdae thrust his hips lightly, knowing that the fabric of his jeans would make her unravel.

“Oh god,” she moaned and Jongdae was ready to make a comment about who really was to be thanked for, but she purposely tighted her legs around him, making his bulge come in contact with her core. Jongdae groaned and Joonmyun smirked shyly. “No comments,” she remarked. “More fingers.”

Jongdae complied, resulting in having three fingers inside her, moving more roughly than he would want due to the fact that he had to support her weight too. Stand-up sex was not really his favourite, but he admitted that there was an excitement to it, a sense that everything had to be done fast.

“You’re being slow Dae,” she whined. “Remove your pants, for fuck’s shake.”

“Hey, you're the one with legs wrapped around me,” he retorted, and immediately, she left her legs down with a little jump. He pouted. “I liked that position,” he whined.

She raised an eyebrow, but he could see a small smile hiding in the corners of her mouth.

“Well then, what are you waiting for lover boy?” she teased. “Get rid of them,” she said and passed beside him, heading for her drawer where she kept the condoms. She was back a few seconds, as he stood in front of the wall, completely naked.

“I hope your roommate will not enter like the last time,” he joked and Joonmyun lightly hit him on the shoulder.

“Don’t worry,” she replied while she opened the condom and positioned it on his dick. “She's out of town,” she said and she gave him a few strokes. Jongdae smiled and trapped her again against the wall, making her legs wrap around him once again.

She breathed loudly. “God, I love it when you do that,” she confessed.

“Do what?” he whispered and guided himself between her, both hissing for a second by the intrusion.

“Manhandling me like I am nothing?” she joked and then Jongdae just decided to drive himself all the way in with a sharp thrust. “Oh!”

She gripped his shoulder more tightly, her eyes closed for a moment. Jongdae smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

“Fuck. Don’t be,” she said. “Move.”

And he moved. He started with slow but powerful thrusts, her breath hitching with each one. He loved seeing her breasts bouncing like that, _slowly_ , shining with the first drops of sweat. He mouthed her neck again and she moaned loudly, her hands squishing his biceps. He felt her clench around him on purpose and he looked at her.

He started going faster, the sound of their movements echoing in the room. He liked the sound, he loved the way Joonmyun breathed loudly and how she moaned his name.

He pressed her harder into the wall, taking an angle that he knew that would rub her clit just the right way and she shook violently in his arms.

“Don’t you dare drop me,” she said breathlessly, as he gave her a small laugh and then she laughed too. Her smile quickly became a moan and Jongdae continued, hoping that this way he could get her off. Joonmyun was not a penetration orgasm girl, she needed to touch her clitoris to come. Which apparently he did, as he felt the first spams around him, Joonmyun’s back arching and her eyes closing as she came around him.

Jongdae kept her in place, driving into her a few more times, before he got out of her and came in the condom. He was still supporting her in her arms, her body now lax, but her breath still a bit uneven. 

He looked at her with something like adoration in his eyes and she chuckled.

“Cuddles?” he suggested.

“Cuddles” she repeated. 

Maybe Jongdae liked make-up sex, after all. 

 

 

_The end_

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are highly appreciated because right now I feel like crying, what have I done.


End file.
